As an analysis system for environmental measure, an automatic telemetry system is coming to a practical use stage by means of the communication infrastructures such as WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) (IEEE 802.16a) and LTE (Long Term Evolution) (Super 3G).
Also, various analysis systems for environmental measure such as a transportation system and a sensor system are proposed.
However, it has not been considered the precise analysis for dynamically changed population, by use of the communication infrastructure, and both of the benefit and the sacrifice for the environmental improvement using the communication infrastructure.
Also, in the conventional technology, the benefit owing to improvement effects by the application of the environment technique and the sacrifice due to deteriorated environment have not been considered at a same time, although the amount of power consumption on a communication terminal which carries out network communication such as mobile communication is related to a technique of the environmental improvement and a technique taken care of environment.
For example, variously applied analysis for environmental measures to systems such as the transportation system and the sensor system are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP 2004-508567A).
However, in the analysis system applied to the transportation system, only a population on a vehicle is considered, and it is not considered the precise analysis for dynamically changed population in addition to both of the benefit and the sacrifice for the environmental improvement by using the communication infrastructure.
Therefore, actually, considering a priority of the environmental improvement activity, there is a problem in the grasping the dynamically changed population.